Working at Christmas?
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Jou and Otogi are stuck working for a windows company on Christmas day, and they're not too happy. Can they find a way to make it fun and a little more interesting? Response to I Luv Kai's challenge. Shonen ai. JouxOtogi


This is in response to I Luv Kai's challenge, where you are given a weird pairing and you have to write a fic with them! I was given the pairing: Jounouchi/Otogi so this is a shonen-ai.  
  
Basically it's Christmas day and Jou and Otogi are stuck working! They work for a double glazing company, add some maltesers, post-it notes and many bottles of wine and you get a rather interesting Christmas day!  
  
I know a couple of people who do actually work for a windows company and apparently it's very fun!  
  
Warnings: Alcohol use and shonen-ai.  
  
Disclaimer: do I really have to do this? Okay I have used a lot of things in this fic so here is a list of things I don't own:  
  
~Yugioh  
  
~A double glazing firm  
  
~Maltesers  
  
~Post-it notes  
  
~Lord of the Rings  
  
~Harry Potter  
  
~Final Fantasy 9  
  
~Zidane - the really cool thief from FF9 with his cute tail! (I wish I did!)  
  
~Christmas  
  
Anyway, later in the fic they will be messing around with post-it notes, so to clear any confusion:  
  
~Otogi's written note~  
  
*Jou's written note*  
  
~*~Working at Christmas?!?~*~  
  
Jou watched the clock tick down, just twenty more seconds and his shift would be over. He sighed, deciding that there wasn't enough time for another phone call, so just sat playing with the flip-calendar on his desk - he found it very amusing.  
  
Otogi was on the other side of the large desk and was chatting away to a potential customer.  
  
"Double Glazing, you know, windows?...No, listen stupid woman I am trying to sell windows!...Oh screw it..."  
  
He slammed the phone down and crossed the number off. Then he noticed Jou laughing.  
  
"How come I always get the deaf ones?"  
  
"Our boss picks 'em 'specially for ya!"  
  
Otogi rolled his eyes, knowing Pegasus that was probably true. He twirled a strand of raven black hair around his long tanned fingers. He was very grateful that the bell chose that time to ring, signalling that the shift was over.  
  
"You working tomorrow?"  
  
"What, Christmas day? You're kidding me, right? Jou, I have a really great day planned. The most important thing being opening presents."   
  
"Yeah, I was just wonderin' I mean I wanna know whether to expect to be woken up early with you offerin' me windows!"  
  
Otogi smiled, that was definitely something he would have done if he been at work on Christmas, but thankfully he had the whole day off.  
  
As they were collecting their coats their boss Pegasus J. Crawford walked up behind them.  
  
"See you two tomorrow, nice and early, right? Shall we say, 7:30?"  
  
The two boys eyes widened.   
  
"But tomorrow is Christmas...we're not working tomorrow!"  
  
"But you two are contracted for Monday to Friday, tomorrow is Thursday. If you want the day off you have to book it off."  
  
The two boys looked at each other, exasperated.   
  
"Okay...fine. We book tomorrow off."  
  
"I'm sorry, but for some reason tomorrow is a very popular day to have off, we need every staff member in who hasn't previously booked."  
  
Pegasus smirked, and then continued.  
  
"If you don't come in I suggest you start looking for another job somewhere, and you can say goodbye to the money you've earned this week."  
  
Otogi held Jou back, attacking Pegasus would also mean a loss of pay cheques.  
  
"Merry Christmas!"  
  
Pegasus smiled and walked out to his sleek black Lotus.  
  
"That bastard! He can't threaten us like dat! We gotta-"  
  
"'We gotta' go to work tomorrow, that's what we have to do. I'm not sacrificing the money I earned this week for this."  
  
Jou pushed the door open and walked out into the street. It was 8pm, and the sky was pitch black, snow was falling heavily and thickly covered the ground.  
  
Pegasus' Lotus sped off, spraying the two with dirty grey snow.  
  
"Urgh! Disgusting! Tyre-snow!"  
  
Jou wiped his jacket free from the sludge and walked up to his own blue Ford. Otogi got onto his red motorbike.   
  
"Later Jounouchi!"  
  
"Yeah, see ya tomorrow."  
  
Otogi started the bike. Jou sighed and started the engine, but all that was heard was a whining sound. Trying again, the engine just shut off completely.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"Need a ride?"  
  
Jou was soon holding on to Otogi, mainly for warmth. It was really cold going that fast on a motorbike in the snow.   
  
But for some strange reason Jou didn't mind holding Otogi, and from what he could tell Otogi wasn't feeling too bad about the situation either.  
  
Jou was sorry when the ride ended, and he had to get off the bike...and let go of Otogi.  
  
"See ya tomorrow Ryuuji."  
  
"Yeah, on Christmas."  
  
Jou smiled and walked up to his apartment, for some reason he couldn't stop smiling that he was going to be seeing Otogi tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
Otogi arrived on time, for perhaps the first time ever. After what Pegasus had said yesterday he wasn't taking any chances.  
  
Jou followed suit, and was also unnaturally early, although Jou was grumbling about getting up early, and not having time to open presents.  
  
"Jou, have you got the key? I'm pretty sure we're the only two here today so we have to open and lock up."  
  
"Er, yeah....somewhere...or not...oh, my pocket has a hole in it!"  
  
Otogi, resisting the urge to bash his head against the brick wall, spoke in a forced calm manner.  
  
"Okay, then how exactly do you propose we get in there then?"  
  
Jou, still groggy from lack of sleep, picked up a brick from the car park floor and smashed it through the glass door.  
  
"There, open!"  
  
Otogi just stared open-mouthed as Jou reached in and turned the lock.  
  
"Are you coming in, or are you just going to stand there staring at my ass?"  
  
When Otogi realised exactly where he had been staring he turned an interesting shade of red that didn't go unnoticed by his blonde friend.  
  
Although Jou said nothing, simply walked into the office, followed by an embarrassed Otogi.  
  
Throwing his jacket on his chair, Jou sat down and turned his computer on. Otogi did the same but was still in a trance...he had liked staring at Jou's ass.  
  
"Hey, Otogi. Look at what I found!"  
  
"Er, Jou, I think they're Pegasus's."  
  
Jou looked down at the bottles of wine and packets of maltesers, and decided he didn't care whose they were, they were his now.  
  
"Do you see Pegsy's name on 'em?"  
  
"Well yes actually. The little sticker in the corner."  
  
Jou looked and frowned. Grabbing a thick permanent marker he wrote his name in large capital letters across the bottle and the packet.  
  
"There. Mine now. You want some?"  
  
Otogi found himself staring again, they were so going to get fired for this!  
  
"C'mon Otogi, it's Christmas, have a drink."  
  
"Just one. We're supposed to be working. We have a lot of people to bother today."  
  
~*~Five bottles later~*~  
  
"I wonder how many maltesers I can fit into my mouth at once?"  
  
"Dunno. Try!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Otogi laughed as Jou attempted to fit another chocolate into his mouth.  
  
"Nah, I think that's it. But still, seven's pretty good."  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
"You look like a hamster!"  
  
Jou attempted to pout but just ended up choking, and in his drunken state fell of the chair in the process. This only caused Otogi to laugh harder.  
  
From under the desk where he had fallen, Jou too was laughing, until he made an important discovery...  
  
"Otogi...I found some post-it notes!"  
  
Both boys were very drunk, and so the sticky post-it notes became the most fascinating item in the world for the next five minutes.  
  
~*~Five minutes, 20 post-it notes later~*~  
  
"I think we've labelled everything."  
  
Otogi turned around and laughed, Jou had a note stuck to his butt that read; Ass. Just incase he forgot what it was.  
  
They both had one on their foreheads with their names on it, and various other items around the office were also label-ified.  
  
"Oh, look Otogi! A telephone!"  
  
"Aren't we meant to be using that? For work?"  
  
"Yeah, we should probably work. We've been here for...3 hours!"  
  
Both boys erupted into laughter, for no reason at all really. Except that the telephone looked rather amusing after 5 bottles of wine.  
  
"Okay, work. Now."  
  
They sat down opposite each other, and Otogi grabbed the Maltesers. They both simultaneously picked up their phones and dialled a number.  
  
"Hello? This is Jounouchi Katsuya from, erm, a windows company. Do you want a window?...you don't? Oh...No, I won't leave you alone...hey don't you hang up on me!"  
  
He turned to Otogi.  
  
"He hung up!"  
  
Otogi shrugged as someone picked up.  
  
"Hello this is Jounouchi Otogi from, no, wait, I did that wrong. My name is Katsuya, no, dammit! Hello? Hello? Oh, bye!"  
  
"Did they hang up?"  
  
"No, I forgot to dial!"  
  
This caused more laughter, Otogi fell off his chair and Jou took the opportunity to steal back the chocolates.  
  
He began to phone another customer as Otogi attempted to climb back onto his chair.  
  
"Hello, this is Gandalf the Grey, from Fellowship Windows, can I interest you in some of our top-quality Elf-made double glazing?"  
  
Otogi noticed the missing chocolates and quickly became pissed off. Grabbing the sticky post-it notes and a pen he began to scribble a note.  
  
"Seriously, we have the best prices in Middle Earth!...Oh, well. Maybe if I call back in a few minutes...you'll rip what off?...And then strangle me with it...and feed me to your piranha. That's mean. Happy Christmas!"  
  
Jou put the phone down and dialled a new customer. Otogi held the note up.  
  
~Give me a chocolate!~  
  
Jou smirked and placed a Malteser into his mouth. He shook his head and grabbed another post-it note pad. The notes were shaped like hearts and were light pink.  
  
*No!*  
  
"Hello? Yes, this is Ron Weasley from Hogwarts Windows. Can I interest you in some magical double glazing? No need to go all the way to Diagon Alley!"  
  
~Just one, Please?~  
  
*Sod off*  
  
"No, I'm not insane...I'll call the Death Eaters on you!"  
  
~I just want one little chocolate, come on!~  
  
*No, mine*  
  
"...So I definitely can't interest you in any windows? How about conservatories? We don't actually sell them but I bet I can get you a good one from somewhere. Hello? He hung up Otogi."  
  
"Ah, too bad. Give me a chocolate."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Otogi had completely forgotten that he was supposed to be working, but Jou dialled yet another customer.  
  
"Hello? Yes, this is Zidane from Final Fantasy Windows. I was wondering if I could ruin your Christmas by offering you some over-priced glass that you probably don't actually want."  
  
~Give me a chocolate before I come over there and~  
  
~Kuso, I ran out of space in the note! Anyway, I'll come over there~  
  
~They need to make these bigger! Just give me a malteser!~  
  
*Fine*  
  
Jou took a malteser from the pack and licked it. Rolling it over to Otogi with a smirk on his face.  
  
Otogi just smirked back and ate the malteser, Jou's eyes widened.  
  
~Mmm, best one I've ever had!~  
  
"...Erm, yeah. What? You actually WANT double glazing? Uh, I don't know what to do, this has never happened before! I think I need to fill some kind of form in, wait a sec-"  
  
Jou laid the phone down and turned to Otogi.  
  
"Dude, the guy wants some windows. What do I do?"  
  
"Stay calm, hand me the maltesers, and fill out the form."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jou handed the maltesers to Otogi, his drunken mind not understanding what he was doing. Then he grabbed the nearest form he could find and picked the phone up.  
  
"Hello? Yeah, I have the form! What is your name?...Date of birth?...Address?...What's your favourite colour?...Mine too! Are you married?...Have you ever been caught at a strip club?...Why were you there?...No, I don't think it's the right form either."  
  
Otogi was laughing as he held up the right form that Jou was supposed to be using.   
  
"Give me that! Hello? I have the right form now."  
  
Otogi got up in search of more booze and chocolate, they were running low on both. Jou, finished with his call came bouncing in and glomped Otogi.  
  
"Dude! I sold a window! Only one, but I think it's our most profitable day ever!"  
  
Otogi smirked and fell over, Jou on top of him.  
  
"Hmm, this is an interesting position, Katsuya."  
  
"Yeah. You want me to get off?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. You are kinda of crushing me, and I think that several ribs are broken, but it's fun!"  
  
Jou smiled down continued to sit.  
  
"Although if you do want to relieve me of your weight, feel free."  
  
Jou got up and held out a hand to help Otogi stand. Otogi took the offered hand and somehow managed to stand. But didn't let go of Jou's hand.  
  
He also noticed that Jou didn't let go either.  
  
"So, er, how about we get outta this dump? I mean, we sold a window, we're not going to do much else today."  
  
"Yeah, but how are we going to lock up? You destroyed the door! And what about Pegasus's wine and chocolates?"  
  
"He won't notice them. Can you hear a car? Sounds like..."  
  
"Pegasus!"  
  
The two boys stared at each other in panic as their bosses black Lotus pulled into the company car park. Jou quickly pulled Otogi into the nearest room and locked the door.   
  
However the 'room' turned out to be a very cramped closet, and the two boys had to squash very close together.  
  
"What the hell? Jou? Otogi? Are you two in here? What happened to the door?"  
  
Jou gulped, Pegasus stormed past the closet and into the office, where he was greeted to a nice surprise.  
  
"Who ate the chocolates and wine? They were for my wife!"  
  
Jou and Otogi pulled closer to one another through fear. Pegasus was going to kill them for sure.  
  
"Mmm, you smell good. Kinda like chocolate!"  
  
"Jou, now is not the time for - really? You like it?"  
  
"Yeah, smells good, bet you taste chocolatey too!"  
  
Otogi blushed faintly red, he had never been given a compliment like that before, and he had no idea what to say to Jou's comment, he would love to see what Jou tasted like though...  
  
"Where are you? I know you're here somewhere, because you're car and bike are outside in the car park."  
  
Otogi became scared, Pegasus really sounded mad and he knew they were here. He turned to Jou and was about to voice his concerns when Jou pulled him a little closer and kissed him.  
  
Otogi was surprised, to say the least and at first resisted. But when Jou didn't leg go of his waist he relented, and deepened into the kiss.  
  
By the end he was enjoying the feeling of having his friend this close to him, and was sad when the blonde finally pulled away.  
  
"I think we have to get out of this closet, Pegasus is gonna stay here all night otherwise, and I have presents to open!"  
  
Otogi just stared, his mouth hanging open. Jou had just kissed him and was now acting like nothing had happened.  
  
"Come on cute ass, I have a really good plan!"  
  
~*~1 rubbish plan later~*~  
  
"I thought you said you had a good plan? That was the worst thing ever! I could have come up with a better excuse!"  
  
"So sue me! It was a good plan, but you just had to write your name on the post-it notes! If you hadn't have done that I bet Pegsy would have bought my story!"  
  
"Hmmm. Maybe."  
  
Jou smirked and grabbed Otogi's hand.   
  
"Come on, lets go grab some pizza and a movie."  
  
"But what about the door? We're supposed to be fixing it!"  
  
Jou pulled his new boyfriend close.  
  
"Otogi, you have got to learn to stop worrying about these things! Pegasus will get over it, in the mean time lets go have some fun!"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
Joey pulled his koi near and nibbled his earlobe.   
  
"That's more like it. Now what movie?"  
  
Jou walked with a protective arm around Otogi and steered him from the smashed door. He stroked the teens tanned arm as they walked down the road.  
  
"We could go see Lord of the Rings, haven't seen it yet."  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
Otogi smiled up at his boyfriend, and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Making me have fun!"  
  
"Well, maybe we'll just have to work next Christmas-"  
  
"NO! We can stay at home and have a nice Christmas, work-free..."  
  
"Together."  
  
~*~Owari~*~  
  
This is the longest story I have ever written! And I enjoyed it so much! Thank you I Luv Kai for the challenge, and for giving me such a fun pairing!  
  
I was wondering who should make the moves on who, as they both seem to be pretty dominant, but I chose Jou in the end! Don't know why...  
  
Please review! 


End file.
